ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Pamelo Mounk'a
Congolese singer and song writer; born Brazzaville, 10.5.1945; died Brazzaville, 14.1.1996. =Biography= He started as a fan of African Jazz where he contributed songs and joined the group as "Pablito". Later in the 1960s he continued with Les Bantous de la Capitale to form in 1972 a vocal trio with Kosmos Moutouari and Célestin Kouka, called CEPACOS. In 1978 he returned to the Bantous but finally left the Congo in 1981 for Paris where he made an impressive solo career. Cold Run Books, 25.2.2012 =Discography= *''Pamelo Mounk’a dans la Resurrection de Masuwa avec Les Bantous de « la Capitale » '' (LP: Tchi-Tachi TC 394 / (Edi’Son) CM 635) Global Groove blog, 17.10.2011, 22.10.2011, Tracks: 1. Masuwa / 2. Congo nabiso / 3. Mama na mwana / 4. Ya Gaby / 5. Fidelite 1981 *''Eddy’son présente - Pamelo Mounk’a'' (LP: Eddy’son / Sonics 79406) Global Groove blog, 20.11.2008, 4.10.2011; No Condition Is Permanent blog, 31.7.2006, 4.10.2011, Tracks: 1. l'Argent apelle l'argent / 2. Oyourou nyoumba // 3. Amour de Nombakele / 4. Ngaï mwana ya mana *(re-issue?) Inedit, le premier disque de PAMELO MOUNK'A dans sa couleur locale or Selimandja (LP: Afrique Ambiance; or: LP: Majazola Music) No Condition Is Permanent, 8.6.2005, 4.10.2011; Global Groove blog, 22.2.2012, 25.2.2012; possibly re-issued material from Mounk'a's time with Rochereau. 1982 *''Signé EDDY´SON - Pamelo Mounk´a - No. 1 - Samantha'' (LP: Disques Sonics 79413) Global Groove blog, 19.10.2008, 4.10.2011; Africolombia blog, 4.10.2011, 4.10.2011; Tracks: 1. Ce n'est pas ma secrétaire / 2. Amour quand tu me prends // 3. Buala yayi mambu / 4. Samantha fille d'un autre pays 1983 *''Pamelo Mounk’a - Propulsion'' (LP: Eddy’son / Sonics 79422) Global Groove blog, 24.2.2009, 4.10.2011; No Condition Is Permanet blog, 3.6.2005, 4.10.2011 ; Tracks: 1.Laisse toi vivre Mamouni / 2. Affaires de cœur // 3. Yhiayhia dzellat / 4. Mariaker *''Pamelo Mounk’a - “20 ans de Carrière” accompagné de l’orchestre AFRISA international avec ROCHEREAU et M’BILIA BEL'' (LP: Genida 106) Global Groove blog, 12.11.2009, 4.10.2011; Tracks: 1. Cynthia / 2. On ne meurt qu'une fois // 3. Le travail toujours le travail / 4. Adjoussou d'Abidjan 1984 *''Pamelo Mounk’a - Vol. 3 - No. 1 Africain'' (LP: Eddy’son / Sonics) No Condition Is Permanent blog, 1.9.2007, 4.10.2011 1985 *''signé Eddy’son - Pamelo Mounk’a'' (LP: Eddy’son / Sonics -?-) 4.6.2005, 4.10.2011; this could be Mounka's last album for Eddy'son. 2007 *re-issue, compilation Vol. 1: Deogratias (CD: Bassoka CBCPM 05) Stern's Music, 4.10.2011; Tracks: 1. Deogratias 6 :53 / 2. Alleluia 5 :10 / 3. Soki Ozali Na Passi 6 :01 / 4. Lumbu Tsi Kuisa 3 :19 / 5. Hosana / 6. Psoduisons Conogais 6 :41 / 7. Masuwa (Instr.) 5 :40 / 8. De Bujumbura à Kigali 9 :10 *re-issue, compilation Vol. 2 : Les Merveilles Du Passé (CD: Bassoko CBCPM 17) Stern's Music, 4.10.2011; Tracks: 1. Camitina 4 :40 / 2. Allelui Mounk’a 6 :21 / 3. Amen Maria / 4. Patience / 5. Lousie 5 :55 / 6. Les Larmes 7 :12 / 7. Meji 6 :56 / 8. Mabeyey 7 :30 / 9. Mr. Kanza 5 :54 / 10. Conscience 5 :40 2008 *re-issue, compilation L'Essentiel (CD: Syllart PMSYL001CD) Stern's Music, 4.10.2011; Tracks: 1. L'argent Appelle L'argent 6:39 / 2. Ouyourou Nyoumba 7:53 / 3. Amour De Nombakele 6:11 / 4. Ngai Mwana Ya Mawa 9:28 / 5. Laisse Toi Vivre Mamouni 8:20 / 6. Affaires De Cœur 6:35 / 7. Yhiayhia Dzellat 6:57 / 8. Mariaker 8:13 / 9. Le Travail Toujours Le Travril 7:22 / 10. Adjoussou D'abidjan *re-issue, compilation L’Indispensable (CD: Syllaret PMSYL002CD) Stern's Music, 4.10.2011; Tracks: 1. Ce N’est Que Ma Sectretaire / 2. Amour Quand Tu Me Prends / 3. Buala Yayi Mambu / 4. Samantha Fille D’un Autre Pays / 5. Camitina / 6. Aminata D’Abidjan / 7. Tomeseny Trop / 8. Lucie / 9. Tamara *re-issue, compilation L’Incontournable (CD: Syllart PMSYL003CD) Stern's Music, 4.10.2011; Tracks: 1. Ca Ne Se Prete Pas 6 :29 / 2. Qu'as Tu Fris De Ma Fille 6 :44 / 3. Tamara Ndjeu Nkasi A Me 8 :14 / 4. Nourama 8 :40 / 5. Cynthia 10 :58 / 6. On Ne Meurt Q’une Fois 8 :51 / 7. Selimandja 8 :39 / 8. Non Monsieur 5 :55 / 9. Mbala Liboso 6 :20 =References= =Bibliography= *''Pamelo Mounk'a'', Africambiance.com, URL: http://www.africambiance.org/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?p=2073&sid=c86f1f289a0c17b21dbbc743701c32b9, retrieved 3.3.2012